Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 739 - Eye of the Bull
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #739 - Eye of the Bull is the seven-hundred thirty-ninth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the ninety-eighth episode of Season 7. Video Overview A Third Car? Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole and heads west with Wolfie, the Direct Relief fundraiser is up to $25,284.33. It was recently Memorial Day weekend, the non-scientific start of summer. He hiked on Monday, and got a lot of sun far from Seattle. On the Ran When Parked podcast he is a part of, Kurt teased that he found a 1985 Mazda RX7 with the upgraded rotary engine. He hints that he might buy a third car, potentially one he featured on Ran When Parked. Kurt is not looking for approval, and thinks he is in a good situation to get another car. Question: I wrote a final paper in my video gaming class on Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice after seeing your playthrough. I wrote about its portrayal of psychosis while also allowing for a hero's journey, have you found similar games that completely integrate you into the mind of a character? Bemused at video gaming classes, Kurt says in Hellblade that you are one of the voices in Senua's head and not her. He thinks Far Lands or Bust is a little different in that he is his own character, but Kurt does not try to inhabit characters in games. He enjoyed Max Payne, Ryme, GRIS, old Tomb Raider games. Kurt didn't care for the person in Firewatch as he did not connect with the character. Question: When you're feeling sad, down, or stressed out, is there a type of food that can lighten up your mood? What is it? From where do you know it? Do you have any good memories attached to it? Kurt does not have a cheer-up food, he recently made banana bread recently because he had some bananas expiring. Question: What non-space technological advancement are you looking most forward to in the next five years? How about the next twenty years? He does not know what advancements will be arriving soon, he would like to see more diseases vanish and more people get vaccinated. Kurt does not like technology for technology's sake as that does not really help society. Renewable energy would be high on Kurt's list as well. Question: You've spent a lot of time looking at your sword in Minecraft, what is your favorite pixel on your Minecraft sword? Since the Diamond Sword of Spawn-Pointiness was left behind, Kurt wonders if he is missing some meme. Question: Have you ever played Halo? What do you think of the franchise, maybe you could play some for your 365 games project? Where can you find a list of games? Do you listen to vinyls? Kurt says on his Twitch channel there is a collection of VODs from every game. He played four-way multiplayer Halo in college but never played the singleplayer and is not really interested. He digs in, and thinks Season 7 might have to end in June. Kurt remembers he did not call and get an appointment for the Corolla's muffler with a car show coming soon. He thanks everybody for their support and sleeps in his Hidey Hole.